


Blood honey

by diemetzgermeisterin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bottom Hannibal, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Depression, Eventual Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hannibal Loves Will, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sexual Content, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: Hannibal and Will are separated after they drop off the Chesapeake cliff. They are trying to find their way back to eachother, but it proves to be a difficult road to go down. Can they find their way in life without the other? Can Will accept who he truly is?The POV will shift between Will and Hannibal with each chapter.In case you were wondering about the title, the song "Blood Honey" by Marilyn Manson inspired me to write this.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark, cold and wet. Will heard yelling in the background and the soft waves of the ocean, flowing peacefully. He moved his hands and felt the sand, digging his fingers into it. He slowly opened his eyes, the stars were shining bright. Will felt numb from head to toe. He heard the thundering of a familiar voice in the background. Will was confused. Why was he here, and more importantly how?

Memory slowly returned to him. They slayed the great red dragon, and god, it was beautiful. Never before had he felt so close to another human being. He remembered looking down at his hands, blood black in the pale moonlight. And then at his face, the man he had wanted all this time, he hadn’t even realised how badly and for how long he had ached for him. The man had stared at him, tears burning in his eyes. “See, this is al I ever wanted for you, Will.” He said staring deeply into his eyes. “For the both of us.” He dropped his gaze, suddenly all the barriers between them had dropped and everything was raw and bare.

“It’s beautiful.” He had whispered back. They were both wrapped up, finally embracing eachother, they knew what they wanted, so they swung over the cliff. A mutual unspoken suicide pact. They were supposed to die together.

Will eyes shot open again, looking up at Jacks concerned face. “Get the EMTs here, NOW!” Jack was way too loud, and Will felt the panic rise in his chest. Will was bleeding from all different places and Jack frantically tried to stelp the bleeding. The EMTs soon arrived in a trauma helli, and soon Will was transported. He still felt completely numb, and he blacked out on the way to the hospital.

He woke up to the bright hospital lights and the bleak walls. There were casts around both his legs. There was a monitor next to him, beeping softly. An IV was stuck in his arm, attached to it was a blood bag. Will pulled the blanket down to see his abdomen completely bruised and scratched. He moved his hand up to his face and felt the stitches on his cheek. He wanted to call out for him, see if he was in the bed next to him, were he should be.

A nurse came and and commanded Will to stop touching his stitches. She took his blood pressure, and took some vials of blood for tests. “The FBI really wants to speak to you, do you think you can handle that?” Will blinked at her, and nodded.

Jack came into the room not long after the nurse had left. “Hello Will.” Will wasn’t sure if he was delusional from all the pain medication, but he could’ve sworn to see tears in Jacks eyes. “Hello Jack.” Will croaked. “Where is Hannibal?”

Jack sighed. “I’m sorry Will, we haven’t found him, but seeing the state that you are in we highly doubt he survived.” Will suddenly felt the world turn black. He wanted to hope that he was still out there, but it was so hard to believe.

“He.. he wasn’t there at the beach?” Will couldn’t remember the moment after the fall that he had let go of Hannibals hand. He couldn’t stop a few tears from running down his cheeks. “How long has it been?”

“You have been comatose for about three months. You had a lot of broken bones, and massive internal bleeding.”

“Can you please get me something to drink Jack?” Will asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

  
After Jack returned he wanted to ask questions about what had happened. He told Will that he wouldn’t be charged for the murder of Francis Dolarhyde. Told him that if they found Hannibal alive he would take all the blame for it. That Will was abducted and forced to watch Hannibal murder Dolarhyde, and after that he threw both of them off the cliff, into the roaring sea.

“That’s not what happened Jack.” Will said, a lump forming in his throat. “Nobody grabbed, nobody pulled, I jumped, he jumped.” Jack was staring at him, looking shell-shocked. Jack did not put it in the report, and Will had no fight left in him. He knew it wasn’t fair to place all the blame on Hannibal, since he contributed just as much to the killing.

He spent the following months recovering, and learning how to walk again. He still felt numb, like something was missing from him, torn away by the brutal ocean. He had to face Molly again too. She coddled him, her poor, poor husband. Will thought that he might as well be suffering with amnesia. He felt completely indifferent to her. He couldn’t stand to be near her. Her gentle touches burned and her sweet kisses left him with a foul taste in his mouth. He would go home with her soon. The doctors said the progress he’s been making was remarkable, nobody expected him to walk again so soon. For Will it was way too soon, for all he cared he would never leave the hospital.

Will was packing his bags with Molly. He did not have many items at the hospital, he didn’t need them. Jack came into his room again. Hannibals shoes had been found on a shore a few miles away, along with a hipbone, and a pair of ribs. Will ran to the bathroom and vomited. He felt the world spin fast and grabbed the sink, splashing water into his face.

“You must be so relieved, finally we can go home and not live in fear.” Molly said to him, rubbing his back. Will didn’t respond.

Hannibal was pronounced dead. Will learned that after moving out of his Wolftrap home Hannibal had bought it. His will stated that along with a small fortune, some cooking books and knives, the house would go back to Will. Will knew that all he wanted to do was to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Hannibals POV, I hope you will enjoy!!

Never before had he felt blinded by pain. His abdomen felt sore and swollen, and at least one of his arms was broken. The other arm felt bruised. He was in so much pain he did not want to open his eyes. Around him he felt a soft blanket and in the background played a symphony, calming him down a bit. He moved his fingers and felt someone holding his hand. Moving his fingers around he noted that the fingers felt slimmer and the hands were softer than he had expected. He had studied Wills fingers after he killed Randall Tier, and these definitely did not belong to him. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the deep brown eyes of Chiyoh. She smiled gently at him and walked out of the room.

Hannibal had started to doze off again when she came back into his room. She made him sit up and drink water. “Where is Will?”

Chiyoh lowered her gaze. “What exactly do you remember Hannibal?” She looked at him, concerned. Hannibal frowned, and then closed his eyes, going into his memory palace, back to the cliff.

Will stood in front of him, covered in blood, a deep cut in his cheek. Dolarhyde lay behind them, slowly bleeding out. They slowly got closer together, and the only thing Hannibal felt was completion. Before Will he never realised how lonely he truly was, but now he knew they would never be alone again. They were inseparable, conjoined. Hannibal told him how this was all he wanted for him, for both of them and Will had called it beautiful, embraced him. He had stopped fighting the smothering darkness and doused himself in it, not caring for the consequenses, finally embracing his true nature. They both knew what to do without telling the other. They fell off the cliff, never letting go. Hannibal had grabbed Wills hand, and soon they crashed into the sea. Back to the place of origin, only to come out reborn. The roaring waves moved them to a small beach at the bottom of the Chesapeake. Hannibal had looked at Will, whose eyes were closed, but he was smiling. After that everything went black.

“I had sworn to always protect you Hannibal, and some beasts shouldn’t be caged. I could not risk them finding you and putting you back in prison.” Chiyoh told him, looking troubled.

“Why didn’t you take Will? Why just me?” Hannibal asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Chiyoh knew what was about to happen. She had not left the area after Hannibal had been incarcerated, to make sure she could help him get out one day. She saw them drop off the cliff, and knew she had to act fast. Looking at the tide and the waves she knew they would strand somewhere along the coastline. Jumping into her wagon she drove down as fast as she could. Driving up to the small beach, she saw the two man lying there, and she knew she had to help them, quickly. She parked the truck as close as she could to them and started dragging Hannibal towards it. She was a small woman but she was not weak. After struggling she got Hannibal into the back of her truck, wrapping him in a thick blanket so he wouldn’t die from shock.

She was about to run out towards Will when she heared sirens coming in their direction. She doubted her actions, knowing the resentment Hannibal would feel towards her for not saving Will, but she knew if she went out they would get caught. She drove off towards one of Hannibals other safe houses. The nearest one was close to Saratoga Springs. The drive was nearly eight hours and Hannibal was rapidly losing blood, and shifting in and out off conciousness.

Chiyoh had suspected that Hannibals escape would not be without bloodshed, and she knew when they would go against the Great red dragon they would probably get hurt. She had some contacts in the underworld, some black market surgeons would agree to do most anything for a large sum of money.

Hannibal had required extensive surgery and just like Will, he suffered from mutiple broken bones and massive internal bleeding. Hannibal had spent two days at a make shift hospital after surgery. After a blood transfusion and a bunch of antibiotics him and Chiyoh were on their way again.

Hannibal had slept most of the time they had spent at his Saratoga safe house. Three months had passed before he finally regained conciousness this morning. In the meantime Chiyoh had deliberated what to do. Should they just lay low, but worry about the FBI being on their heels constantly? She figured out the best thing to do was to drop Hannibals shoes near the beach where he was stranded. To make it more believable she robbed a grave, retrieving some ribs and a hipbone. She didn’t worry about the DNA that wouldn’t match, figuring the FBI would want nothing more than proof that Hannibal was dead.

“Is Will still alive?” Hannibal asked, his guarded expression back once again.

“Yes.” Chiyoh said carefully, not wanting to inform Hannibal about the state Will was in the last time she had checked in on him. “He has his Wolftrap house back now, you apparently bought it.”

Hannibal smiled at the image of Will being in his Wolftrap home with his dogs. “Is he back home? Does he have my cookbooks?” Hannibal said, looking hopeful.

“I know he is back in the house yes, the cookbooks I am not sure about.” Chiyoh said, taking the bandage off of Hannibals forearm, cleaning the wounds.

“Is he there with his wife?” Hannibal spat out the word ‘wife’ like it was poisonous.

“No.”

Hannibal smilled.

“Now sleep, you have to regain your strength because we can’t stay here for long.” Hannibal closed his eyes again, and reached out for Will in his rose coloured dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The table was served beautifully for two. Will could smell the meat being cooked, followed by the sweet aroma of garlic and fresh herbs. Will closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, memorizing the feeling that washed over him. He felt content. Hannibal arrived at the table, carrying two plates. “Filet mignon avec haricots verts.” He said smiling while placing the plate in front of Will. Hannibal looked marvelous, wearing dress pants and a white blouse. He sat down opposite of Will.

“Bon appetit.” Will took his knife and fork and started cutting into the meat. He took a bite and reveled in the amazing flavour Hannibal managed to put into such a simple dish. He closed his eyes and moaned. From the opposite side of the table he heard a whine. Will opened his eyes and Hannibal looked pained. Glancing down he saw red pouring out of his abdomen right through his blouse. Will tried to get up but he couldn’t, suddenly glued to the chair underneath him. He wanted to yell but he failed to make noise. All he could do was watch Hannibal slowly bleed to death.

 

Will woke up to someone shaking him, and the soft calling of his name. It was a female voice. Will felt himself cold with sweat, and nauseous. He saw Molly sitting next to him, looking worried. This was the fourth night in a row he had these night terrors. They always ended with Hannibal dying and Will not being able to help him.

He walked up to the bathroom to splash some cold water into his face. When he looked up, face still dripping water, he could’ve sworn that he saw Hannibals face in the mirror. It slowly morphed back into his own, brown eyes turning blue.

Molly had made him scrambled eggs for breakfast. She sat down across from him, holding a warm cup of coffee.

“Are you alright dear?” She asked, concerned look on her face. Will nodded. He did not want to talk to her about it.

“I know how you hate psychiatrists, but they gave me a card with someone's number on it, they expected you would need it. Do you want me to make an appointment with them?” Will was angry. Molly had meant well, but he was just furious. If Hannibal couldn’t be his psychiatrist, then no one could.

Will got dressed and left the house, leaving Molly behind, worried. Will drove to Quantico. He asked to speak to Jack, and they immediately led him to his office.

“Hello Jack.” Will said, trying to look as calm as possible.

“Will! Please, sit down. What can I do for you?” Jack tried to look as sympathetic as possible, and Will wasn’t buying it.

“I would like to resume my work for the FBI.” Jack couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping. He had imaged Will coming here, demanding to see Hannibals remains or just to talk, Jack did consider Will and him still friends after all.

All Will wanted now was his job back. He felt as if Hannibal was still alive, and all he wanted was to catch him. Catch the 'Chesapeake ripper' once again. He did not want Hannibal imprisoned again, all he wanted was a sign that he was still out there. What better trail to follow than the bodies he would drop? Will knew Hannibal wasn't stupid, so he would be careful, but it gave Will hope that he would see Hannibal again.

Will was outside and even more angry than he already was. Jack had refused to give him his job back. Saying that it was too soon, and that the last time too many things went wrong. Will parked his car somewhere in town and stumbled to the closest bar. One beer wouldn’t hurt. Will left the bar when it was already dark out. One beer had turned into whiskey, a lot of whiskey.

He had taken the cab home. Molly was mad at him. He smelled like alcohol and could barely stand up right. She had ordered him to take a shower and then go to bed. He stumbled into the bathroom right on time, and started vomiting. After he brushed his teeth he stumbled into the shower, letting the tears flow freely under the warm stream. It had rained that night too, when Hannibal gave him his smile. Will absently rubbed his scar. Things could have been so different if only he had chosen differently that night. Maybe then he and Hannibal could’ve ran away. They would kill Jack, and then Hannibal would suprise Will, showing him Abigail. They could have been a family.

Will slowly felt the water thicken, and smelled iron. Opening his eyes he saw Molly in the shower with him, her throat slashed, eyes full of fear. Will blinked and the visual was gone. He heared her voice coming from next to him, she was asking him if he was still awake and if he was ok. He really wasn’t. The water was warm but Will couldn’t stop shaking. He turned off the shower and stepped outside, where Molly was standing with a warm fluffy towell to dry him off. She was gently rubbing his back and Will felt like he needed a shower again. The woman he had loved, he had married, who, for years had offered him stability and sweet love, he did not want to look at her anymore. She might as well be a complete stranger at this point.

The week went by and nothing eventful happened. Will still had nightly terrors and Hannibal was constantly on his mind. He grabbed his car and went out to the city again. It became a ritual, Will would go to the FBI headquarters, he would be rejected, Will would stumble to the nearest bar and become out of his mind drunk.

That night he stepped out of the bar, looking for a cab to drive him home. Will had fallen asleep in the back of the cab. The driver woke him, telling him they were there. Will payed the driver and got out, only to realize he ended up on the step of his Wolftrap home. He knew it was his, but he almost didn’t dare to go inside.

After standing in the freezing cold the mustered up the courage and stepped inside. It looked exactly like Will lived there all those years ago. The only thing missing were his dogs. And Hannibal of course.

He walked through his house, looking at everything. It seemed to be in good shape. By the lack of dust it seemed someone had recently cleaned the whole place. In the closet he found soft new linen, and a nice warm blanket. Will drunkenly made his bed and started looking for pyjamas. He found a flannel one that by the feel of it had been very expensive. Walking towards his desk, where he used to make fishing lures, he saw a bunch of cookbooks. Those definitely weren’t there before.

He opened one book, looking inside he saw they had belonged to Hannibal, who beautifully wrote his name on the inside. “For my dear Will, may the day come we must part, you are ought to have this. Please enjoy it thoroughly. Love, Hannibal Lecter.” Will felt sick with heartache and grief. We weren’t meant to part, we should have died together, Will thought, angrily. Will turned the page around, there was a simple dish, meant to be made with a heart. Hannibal seemingly included quotes with the recipes. In calligraphy was written:

“He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.”- Friedrich Nietzsche

Will dreamt that night, and for the first time Hannibal did not die. They just stared at eachother, chest to chest, heart to heart. Whispering sweet nothings into eachothers ears. Will never wanted to wake up. He felt absolute dread about going back to Molly. He knew she did not deserve this. Will was broken, an absolute mess. He felt like he should offer Molly to leave him, file for divorce. They would talk when he got home, if he ever felt the courage to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a little bloody! Enjoy!

Hannibal had no clue how much time had actually passed when they got ready to leave the Saratoga safe house. He guessed about four months. His wounds were healing nicely and his broken arm began to function properly again. About a month ago he started walking around the house again, and he slowly gained strength. Chiyoh made food for Hannibal until he was strong enough to start cooking himself.

The last evening Hannibal prepared Lomo Saltado. It reminded him of Will. It was one of the dishes they had prepared together and though Hannibal was under the pretense they were preparing Freddie Lounds, he thought fondly of the memories.

He and Chiyoh ate in silence and after dinner went their own ways. Hannibal sat in front of his window, looking at the moon and the constellations. He wondered what Will was currently doing. Hannibal decided to retrieve his iPad from the living room and looked at TattleCrime. He saw an article about a spree of recent murders in the Baltimore region. The serial killer behind them was dubbed “The Misanthropist”. The victims were all tied up, completely at mercy of the killer, who cut their hearts out while they were still beating. After they died he had grabbed a knife and cut the bodies in different ways. Some had their throat slit, some were stabbed in the face, others were gutted. Hannibal couldn’t help but hope that Will was behind these murders. He could not let his call go unanswered.

That night Hannibal went out after he made sure Chiyoh was asleep. He drove around to see who his next victim would be but to his disappointment it was rather quiet out. He stopped at a gas station. He quietly stood there pumping gas when a rude customer exited the store. He was harrassing a girl, she was clearly many years younger. He had called over tot he guy, asking him if he could help check his car out. Hannibal explained to him that the car was making weird noises. Hannibal went inside to pay for the gas and as he exited the store he saw the clerk head off to the back. There were no cameras in- or outside the old station. Looking around there were no other vehicles, and the girl had left in her car as Hannibal went inside the store. He retrieved a claw hammer from the trunk of his car and smacked the guy in the back of the head. He layed his unconscious body in the back of the trunk.

Hannibal drove for a good while, into the woods. He then used all his strength to carry the heavy man out of the trunk. There was a small lake and an open patch of ground, surrounded by large trees. Hannibal had tied rope around the wrists and ankles of the man, and strung him up between two trees. The man had a tie stuffed in his mouth. He awoke and tried to scream, though only muffled sounds came out. Hannibal then grabbed the knife he had taken from his kitchen, and started to open his chest. Blood was spraying everywhere. He had missed this.

“Would you look at that.” Hannibal froze in place. There was a clear smirk audible in his speech. He immediately recognized the voice. Turning around he saw Will standing between the trees, behind him a stag with huge antlers. “Care to assist?” Hannibal asked. Will smiled.

“I’d rather watch you recreate my design, elevate it, make it our design.” Hannibal smiled back and started reaching into the open wound in the mans chest. He felt the heart beat weakly in his hands. He felt powerful. Carefully he severed the arteries and veins around the heart, removing them as cleanly as possible. The man slowly bled out, the life leaving his eyes. Will looked at him and Hannibal offered him the heart.

Hannibal looked down at his chest and could see there was a large gash there. He looked back at the man he just killed, and he layed still on the ground, skin intact and no blood spilled around him. Hannibal looked at his hand and saw what he presumed was his own heart, pounding heavy in his hands. When he looked up Will had dissapeared. The man was still strung up between the trees like Hannibal did moments ago.

He took the man down into a kneeling position, placing the heart between his hands. He stepped back to admire his design and he wondered if Will would recognise him in it. All he could do was hope he didn’t get mistaken for a copy cat killer and that Will would follow the trail Hannibal was about to set out for him.

The following morning he and Chiyoh started to make the long way down to Florida. They would pose as tourists there and take a day trip to Cuba. The plan was to stay in Cuba for a few days and book a flight to Europe.

The road trip took about four days. They stopped at shabby motels were they could pay cash. Hannibal killed people in each city they stopped. His last murder in the States was in Key Largo. The tourist had been incredibly rude to him and Chiyoh, stealing their seats at a restaurant and was terribly loud.

He and Chiyoh didn’t speak much, they didn’t need to. Chiyoh informed Hannibal that it seemed Will had moved back into his Wolftrap home. She did not tell him about the new article Freddie Lounds had posted this morning. She did not want to disturb Hannibal by the state Will was in.

Hannibal and Chiyoh blended in perfectly with the tourists, and Hannibal couldn’t be more miserable about the clothes he was wearing. He looked like a proper tourist wearing sandals, a ‘Key West’ shirt and a hat that said ‘Florida’. Chiyoh was wearing horrible kaki shorts with a matching ‘Key West’ shirt.

After they arrived in Cuba they booked a nicer hotel and swapped the horrible tourist clothes for something more sophisticated. They spent the following days enjoying the Cuban heat and booking flights. Chiyoh had been smart enough to collect false passports.

That night Hannibal went out and murdered a german tourist. He did it in the same style that he killed the others on the way there. Kneeling and offering their hearts. Hannibal hoped this would hint Will were he was heading.

About eighteen hours later they landed in Berlin. This is were he and Chiyoh said their good byes. Hannibal had embraced her and kissed her forehead, thanking her for the past few months she took care of him.

Hannibal settled down in a small apartment just outside the city centre. He would lay low for a few weeks at least. All he could do was hope that Will picked up on the trail he send out.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was vague. Will could hear moaning coming from somewhere close to him, and felt heat pooling in his stomach. In all honesty all he could remember was downing mutiple glasses of whiskey at a bar and now he was.. well where was he? He was so drunk he could barely open his eyes. The moment he managed to he was met with deep brown eyes and long blond hair. The woman he was with looked gorgeous. The problem was that Will couldn’t remember her name, much less where the fuck he was. As soon as they finished Will booked a cab home. She left her number but he new he would never call her back.

It became almost routine. Will would go out to bars, follow different people home and as soon as they finished fucking he would go back home. At first he would only go with women, but soon it didn’t matter to him anymore. Men, women, they were all just distractions.

Molly had agreed to split up for a while. She didn’t want to file for divorce yet, thinking things would still be negotiable and fixable. A divorce made everything seem unrepairable and she was not going to quit fighting just yet. They would figure this out, she had thought when Will walked out of the door. He had packed his stuff and left, back with the dogs to his Wolftrap home.

The hookups weren’t the only thing that became routine for Will. He felt completely desensitized from other peoples feelings, his empathy turning towards psychopathy. Now, he couldn’t just turn off his gift of empathy, but he could choose to not be compassionate. His first was a gorgeous man, who he had slept with the night before. He was drunk, but could still remember where the man lived. He had been nice to Will all evening, showering him with compliments. But that was the entire issue. He had been so polite and so kind Will was bored out of his mind. The man had let Will fuck him while he was whispering into his ear. Will was disgusted.

He had followed the man on his way home in his car. When Will approached a stop sign he had called to the man, asking if he would be interested in getting dinner with him. Will sat through dinner with him and it was just as terribly sweet as the day before. It left a foul taste in his mouth.

After dropping him off Will investigated the old appartment complex, to find no security cameras. He broke into the mans home and hit him hard on the back of his head. The blow wasn’t hard enough to kill him but he did lose consciousness. Soon enough Will had put him in the back seat of his car. They drove for quite a while until they arrived at a deeply forested area. Amidst the trees was were Will would carry out his design.

Will had taken the rope out of his trunk and tied them around his wrists and ankles. The man was still failing to regain consciousness but was beginning to become resteless. Will decided that it would be easiest to tie him to the tree. The mans eyes shot open and he looked frightened. Will couldn’t help but grin. He walked back towards the trunk of his car to grab his tools. The man began screaming as soon as he saw the butcher knife. Will made a mental note to gag his next victims.

Will had mutiple tools with him: a hammer, a butcher knife, some random tongs and a sharp knife he usually used to clean fish. He used the sharp knife first, making a large incision into the left side of his chest. After he pulled the bloody flesh away until he was met with the sight of ribs. Grabbing the hammer he carefully broke them, giving him easy access to his heart. Will grabbed it and held it in his bare hands while it was still beating. All he could hear was his own steady heartbeat in his chest and the blood rushing through his veins. After moments of being mesmerized by the powerful beating of this mans heart Will came back to his senses and started to sever the arteries and veins connected to it. The man finally stopped screaming.

Will looked at the man, chest cavity opened with his heart missing. Will grabbed the butcher knife and slammed it hard against the mans throat, as if he wanted to make sure the man truly died. Will slammed the knife into him several times after, to let all the pent up anger out. He untied the ropes around the tree and let the corpse drop to his knees. Will tied his hands together, and bowed the head of the man forward, as if he was praying. In between the cold palms he placed his heart. Will took a step back to admire his design. He marveled in it. Hannibal would have been proud. Will could only hope Hannibal would answer.

Over the course of a few months six more bodies dropped. All of them had the same design, same way of killing, same way they were displayed after death. The heart had been cut out while being alive, and the other injuries were inflicted post mortem.

After being unemployed for months Will got a call from Jack. A serial killer was active in the area and he wanted Will to look. Will agreed. There were twelve bodies found in total. Will had to supress the smile tempting to grace his lips. The bodies had identical injuries. It was as if they were murdered by the same killer. Will read the files and gave Jack his insights. There was one thing that stood out to Will. All the victims, with exception of one, were american citizens. The last victim was a german tourist. Will wondered if this was a clue or if it was just a coincidence.

That night Will had looked through Hannibals recipe books, looking for something to prepare for dinner. Killing had made Will drink less and take better care of himself. It made him feel close to Hannibal. Though he didn’t indulge on human flesh like Hannibal would he still liked to cook with meat or fish. There was a beautiful pork roast recipe in the book. Will gathered the ingredients and starting cooking. It would take a while to prepare but he knew it would be enough to feed him for days. In the meantime he made food for his dogs and pondered if the crime scene had meant anything. He was almost certain it had been Hannibal, and not some random copy cat.

That’s when his eye fell onto a word scribbled in neat handwriting at the bottom of the pork recipe. _Sehnsucht_. A german word to describe a deep emotional state of yearning, longing and deeply missing someone, bordering on being painful. Will knew that it was a clue to follow.

Two days later Will was on his way to Germany.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of a few months Hannibals hair had grown longer, almost reaching his shoulders now. He had stopped shaving his beard and opted for a more scruffy look. He had observed some of the locals and saw many older man that looked like they were in motor gangs and listened to heavy metal. Hannibal decided then that he would try to blend in with them. Some of them even tried to befriend him, and Hannibal found himself spending some time at a local pub that served bland beers and played music way too loud and obnoxious for his taste. Anything to not blow his cover.

The men he usually spent time at the bar with were called Frank, Stefan and Peter. Frank was 47 years old, divorced his wife after she became abusive to him and their daughter. He had taken her with him, and she settled down with a nice man in a different part of Berlin. He was a heavy drinker, but never aggressive. Stefan had been married to another man and for years they had lived together as “friends”, because their families wouldn’t accept them being together. When they found out many moons ago, they were forced to break up. He had met Frank and they bonded over their broken hearts. Peter was a troubled man, who fell in love with a woman who worked in prostutution and wasn’t interested in him. She left him and he was deeply lovesick. He never tried to date anyone since and soon joined the club of broken hearted, bearded men.

Hannibal introduced himself as Robert, who was from England and had left the country for a new start after his heart had been broken. Hannibal found himself opening up to these men. He told them that there was a man that he loved dearly but that he had caused him some great trouble and that he wasn’t sure if it could be fixed. The men prodded Hannibal for more information, but eventually settled for the little facts Hannibal would tell them. They came up with different ideas for Hannibal to make this right between him and his lover.

He hadn’t killed anyone since he decided to habit the area. Although he had been keeping a close eye on the news outlets, especially TattleCrime. After Hannibal had been declared dead Freddie Lounds did not stop writing about him. There were rumors of a false DNA match, proving that Hannibal was still alive, and the FBI simply stating this in order to prevent mass hysteria. Freddie, as stubborn as she’s always been, continued to search for clues as to were Hannibal was. This also involved following Will around.

A new article about “the Misanthropist” had been published. Freddie made a time line of the twelve murders and the locations were way too far apart and too close together time wise for one single killer. This is how Freddie made the theory that Will Graham had to be one of the killers and that Hannibal had to be alive to kill the others. She was able to match local bar guests that were killed to him, and, although there was no video or trace evidence, it still made Will look suspicious.

Hannibal had followed TattleCrime from the moment he first regained consciousness after the fall. Soon articles about Will started popping up. Hannibal had read how Will and his wife were living separated and how Will was constantly seen in bars, completely drunk. Hannibal had hoped this wasn’t Wills way of coping with his perceived loss. He did not want Will to mourn his death in such a destructive way.

Weeks later Hannibal started reading about the killings of “the Misanthropist” and deep down he knew this had to be Will. Freddie no longer posted pictures of Will were he looked completely wasted, instead there were pictures of Will entering the FBI building and at crime scenes. Will looked happier and healthier. Hannibal felt butterflies in his stomach and he couldn’t help but be optimistic that Will would find him.

Hannibal was at the bar with the club of broken hearted men when he got a notification of a new Tattlecrime article. _“Will Graham flees the country”_. Hannibal smiled and his friends started to mess with him, asking him if he found himself a new lover. Hannibal did not tell them, he wanted to see if Will would be able to find him.

The next day Hannibal had gone out to the bar again, meeting with the men again. They drank beer and were having fun. Hannibal had started to feel quite comfortable around them and the alcohol was helping too. Frank tapped him on the shoulder: 

“Yo Robert, that man with the blue eyes is totally checking you out, you should buy him a beer!” Hannibal grinned, thinking this would be one of their many attempts to get him laid. When he turned around his world came crashing down around him. He didn’t care who was around him or if people were staring at him. He sprinted off to the other side of the bar, leaving his friends very confused.

“Someone’s excited” Peter said laughing loudly.

Hannibal embraced Will in a crushing hug. He couldn’t stop tears from falling from his eyes. “I never thought I would be able to touch you again.” Hannibal sighed, inhaling Wills scent. “I am never leaving again, not now I have you.” Will said, pulling away from Hannibal, stroking his cheek with his tumb.

“Ay Robert, won’t you introduce us?” Stefan said with a hige toothy grin on his face. Hannibal rolled his eyes at Will.

“All right, Will these are some of the men I befriended while living here in Berlin. This trouble maker is Stefan, the one next to him with the long beard is Frank and the bald one is Peter. Guys this is my lost love I told you about.” These tough looking dudes all looked like they were about to burst into tears at the sight of Hannibal reunited with his beau. Will made some small talk with these men, quitely laughing about Hannibals appearance and choice in friends.

“All right Robbie, take your man home! We’ll see you guys tomorrow for brunch!” Stefan said, slapping Hannibals shoulder, pushing them out of the bar.

Hannibal looked at Will and they both knew they were finally home again.


	7. Chapter 7

Will did not sleep while being on the airplane. His emotions were all over the place. He felt excited yet scared, but also happy. With every hour passing he felt himself getting closer to Hannibal. Will closed his eyes and imagined Hannibal sitting next to him, asking him if he was excited to see Berlin for the first time ever. Will smiled to himself and felt hopeful that the could find Hannibal.

Before Will had left he had scrolled through the cookbooks Hannibal had left for him. There was one that had Japanese recipes that looked very tasty but left no clue about his wherabouts. He was almost at the bottom of the pile when he found a small cookbook, handwritten Lithuanian recipes by Hannibal. Will scrolled through the pages and started to notice some odd numbers. Why would anyone put 173 grams flour in something? Why not 175? This went on for mutiple pages, every single recipe had flour in an odd number. Then it hit Will, these were coordinates. He typed them into google and found a street just outside of Berlin. Will booked a flight immediately.

After going through customs Will halted a cab and went to the adress he had found. The person that lived there was called Robert Mills. He rang the bell but there was no answer. Will knew he couldn’t just show people Hannibals photo and ask if they had seen the man. He decided to look around the area, see if maybe he could grab some food and hang out at a bar.

Will had explored the area and after lunch he decided to head into one of the bars. He could choose between a quiet bar that looked rather fancy, he would not blend in well. The other option was a bar that played loud heavy metal. In his teens Will used to love that kind of music and he was sure he could drink some beers there without being bothered. After getting his beer Will settled on a bar stool, observing some of the people in the bar. He saw a large group of men, moshing together and he smiled. They seemed to enjoy themselves thoroughly. On the other side of the bar was a smaller group of men chatting and laughing together. Will felt the butterflies in his stomach when he saw the man that was standing with his back to him. Almost unrecognisable with his long hair, beard and leather jacket but Will knew it was Hannibal. He felt like a lovestruck teenager, not knowing how to approach his crush. So he did what everyone would do in a situation like this: stare at your crush until they notice you and come talk to you.

One of the men in Hannibals group noticed Will staring at Hannibal, and told him to go and talk to him. When Hannibal turned around he had sprinted towards Will, almost tackeling him down to the ground with his enthousiasm. Will felt immense relief being in Hannibals arms. He wanted to say so much but only managed to say that he would never leave him again. And for now that was enough since Hannibals new friends had decided to enthousiastically swarm around them. After a few rounds of small talk they were ushered out of the bar by one of Hannibals friends. Will couldn’t wait for his life to start with Hannibal.

As soon as they entered Hannibals appartement they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Their first kiss was fiery, burning with passion. Two starved men finding nourishment in eachothers lust. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, licking into the others mouth like it was the sweetest honey they ever tasted. Will bit Hannibals lip hard, drawing blood. They sweet taste combined with the coppery taste of blood drove them both insane. Hannibal started pushing Will towards his bedroom, pushing his coat off, followed by Wills blouse. Will undressed Hannibal in return, who, by the time they reached the bedroom was fully naked.

“Take this off please” Hannibal said, pulling on Wills pants. As soon as Will was nude too they layed next to eachother, touching all over and kissing frantically. Will detached his lips from Hannibals and starting mouthing at his neck.

“I wanted you for so long Hannibal. Did you like the bodies I presented for you? All those hearts I offered to you?” Hannibal moaned and started writhing and rutting up against Will.

“I liked them very much. You killed for me.” Will looked at him and smiled gently.

“I would kill for you again if you wanted me to. Hell, I would offer you my entire heart if you wanted to.” Hannibal kissed him again and slowly moved his hand lower, touching Wills cock. It was rather dry but Will did not care. Hannibal was finally touching him and it was overwhelming. Hannibal reached over Will, grabbing lube from his bedside drawer. Will thought he would continue the hand job and closed his eyes, but Hannibals hands did not return. Will opened his eyes and wanted to frown, but before he was able to do so Hannibal wrapped his lips around his cock, moaning softly. Will grabbed Hannibals hair with one hand, moving his fingers through the long strands of hair that fell into Hannibals face.

Hannibal moaned around him again which made Will shudder with pleasure. He opened his eyes again and saw that the reason Hannibal was moaning was because he was three fingers deep in himself. He took his mouth of Wills cock and straddled his hips.

“Do you want this Will?” Will could not say no if he wanted to. He nodded and chanted “yes, yes, yes!” Hannibal slowly lowered himself onto Wills dick, both moaning in unison. Hannibal bend forward, kissing Will lovingly, while slowly moving his hips. Will grabbed Hannibal by the back of his neck and his hip, deepening the kiss. Hannibal stopped kissing Will and looked at him. He looked so happy and fond. Will never felt more in love as he felt right now, with this man above him.

“I love you Will, come hell or high water, they’ll never take you away from me again.” Wills eyes started to get wet, and he felt the heat in his stomach build up.

“I love and hate you so much Hannibal Lecter. If you ever leave me I’ll rip your fucking heart out.” Hannibal smiled at Will. The rhythm of his hips started to falter, and he felt Wills hips begin to stutter. Will grabbed Hannibal by the neck and took him in a deep kiss, both of them moaning into eachothers mouths as they came.

They layed next to eachother for a good while afterwards. Neither of them wanted to move. They talked about what had happened after the fall. Will learned that Chiyoh wanted to save him too, and he felt forever grateful for her not doing so, because otherwise Hannibal either would have been incarcerated again or dead. Hannibal was pleased to here that before flying out Will had filed for divorce. He could finally accept that he would never be a proper match for Molly.

They were starting to doze off when Hannibals phone rang. They decided to ignore it, not really wanting to leave the embrace they were in. When the phone rang for the fourth time Hannibal reluctantly got up.

“Hello Peter, I hope you have a good reason for calling.” Hannibal grumbled into the phone. He layed down next to Will again, who immediately cuddled up against him. Will was close enough to hear their conversation and his blood went cold.

“Some police men just came into the bar and they were showing your picture Robert! You looked hilarious, suit and all. It really doesn’t suit you, and the beard is a lot nicer too than bare-faced.” Peter said way too chipper.

“How long ago was this Peter? Did you tell them you knew me or my address?” Hannibal tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, but Will felt his heart accelerate.

“No dude, those cops come in all the time to cause ruckus, I told them I never seen you around and they left about ten minutes ago, I started calling you right away to inform you! Did you do something naughty Robbie?” Peter laughed through the phone, and he could hear Stefan laughing in the background.

“No of course not Peter, I just want to be prepared if the cops were on their way right now but I assume you understand why. Thank you for calling and I’ll see you guys tomorrow at brunch.” Hannibal hung up and got out of bed.

“So Will, is there a place you always wanted to visit? Because this might be our only chance.” Hannibal said, his eyes bright and happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Will would never admit how much he liked romantic things. Bouquets of roses, heart shaped chocolates, rose petals on the bed.. No he never wanted to admit to any of those things. However when Hannibal had asked him were they would go Will knew this would be his last chance. He had dreamed about the city, taking his future lover there.. so when Hannibal asked him where they would go Will did not hestitate: they would go to Paris.

The past three days were spent like proper tourists. Will and Hannibal had hired a beautiful small apartment in the city centre. The past three night they had spend cuddling and making love to eachother. They tried to make up for lost time. Will had feared that, after months of being apart, their reunion would feel weird or maybe Hannibal wouldn’t feel the same as him. These feelings turned out to be completely untrue. There wasn’t a single moment Hannibal hadn’t felt like home. The only problem being together was that it gave them a higher chance to get caught.

Hannibal and Will decided to sleep in on the fourth day. Walking through the big city had tired them out greatly. Hannibal heared the faint buzzing of his phone, waking him from his peaceful slumber. Looking at the screem he saw that Peter was calling him, probably to complain about missing brunch with them three times in a row.  

“Hello?” Hannibal spoke into the phone.

“Hello Robert” Hannibal recognised the voice as none other than Jack Crawford. Hannibal swallowed.

“What can I do for you?” Hannibal said.

“I want you to stop holding Will hostage and turn yourself in.” Jack spat through the phone. Hannibal laughed.

“I am not holding Will hostage Jack.” Next to him Will began to stur, also waking up.

“Are they calling again to complain we didn’t go to brunch with them?” Will grumbled. Jack immediately started to yell through the phone calling out for Will. Hannibal removed the phone from his ear and let Jack yell. Will bursted out in laughter.

“Jesus fucking Christ, calm down Jack.” Will yelled towards the phone. Hannibal ended the call after that.

“Well dearly beloved, where should we spend out afternoon?” Hannibal said, taking Wills hands in his.

“For now in bed and after we should go to the Eiffel Tower.” Will smiled.

Hannibal let himself fall back into bed and Will immediately climbed on top of him. Will was fearful that this would be their last day together, or at least their last day as free men, so they were going to make the most out of it. He decided to give Hannibal something special. The last few days Hannibal had shown interest in being on top but Will had been nervous. He had slept with plenty of men but he never bottomed.

He started with kissing Hannibal gently. Large hands began to roam his back, slowly dipping lower, teasing at the edge of his underwear. Hannibal slowly took off Wills boxers, Will following Hannibals example. They slowly started to grind against eachother, still kissing eachother full of love and passion. Hannibal reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube and handing it over to Will. Will squeezed some of it onto his fingers and he felt Hannibal trying to spread his legs. Will settled both of his legs on either side of Hannibals thighs, and started to reach behind himself. He never tried this before and he wanted to be ready as soon as possible. “Allow me Will.” Hannibal whispered to him, taking the lube and squeezing onto his fingers. Will removed his hand and let Hannibal prepare him. Soon enough Hannibal had two fingers in him, slowly rubbing en pumping them in and out of his hole. Hannibal reached deeper and Will understood why Hannibal was always breathless when Will fingered him. The massaging of his prostate felt overwhelmingly good. Hannibal inserted a third finger and Will couldn’t stop his hips from moving back and forth. “Please Hannibal.” Will moaned, staring deeply into Hannibals maroon eyes.

Hannibal removed his fingers and lathered his cock with extra lube. Will felt Hannibals dick against his asshole, and slowly sank down on it. The rhythm was slow but deep and they were both writhing desperately against eachother. Hannibal didn’t even have to touch Wills cock, and Will came with a shout. Hannibal felt Will clench around him and came deep inside of him.

They got into the shower together and took their time bathing eachother.

“Do you think Jack is going to find us?” Will said, sounding worried.

“I fear we will have to prepare for the worst. What will you do this time when Jack comes Will? Save yourself, kill them all?” Hannibal said, looking at Will with a guarded yet hopeful expression.

“No, safe ourselves, kill them all. I told you I am not leaving you behind. If you die I die, if you get arrested I get arrested. As long as we’re together I don’t care. I’d rather have you then my freedom.” Will ended his statement with sweet kisses to Hannibals neck.

“Would they place us in cells next to eachother? Maybe if we behave or pay them enough.” Will grinned.

“However must they separate us I want to have something to know who I belong to.” Will spoke and Hannibal wasn’t sure what he meant.

“They won’t let us keep anything material Will. If I gave you a ring they would take it.” Hannibal said while frowning.

“Give me your hand.” Hannibal lifted his hand and Will took it, biting down hard at the wrist. It was hard enough to draw blood and deep enough to scar. Hannibal looked down at Will with his pupils dilated. “Now do the same to me.” Will commanded, wiping away the blood that started to dribble from his chin. Hannibal nodded and grabbed Wills arm, sinking his teeth into the flesh. When Hannibal came up they kissed eachother feverishly.

“I love you Hannibal Lecter, now let’s go to the Eiffel Tower before they beat us to it.”

* * *

 

Soon enough they were standing on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking over the city while tightly embracing eachother. It was still cold, spring had barely sprung. Will hoped the FBI would not find them but he knew a tourist attraction wasn’t the best hiding place. There weren’t too many people around them. They didn’t speak, just holding eachother and memorizing the feel of the other.

“The hall that is dedicated to you in my memory palace has expanded Will. You occupy the whole palace now. I never imagined wanting so share it with anyone yet here we are.” Hannibal stated looking fond and full of love. Will never envisioned Hannibal being capable of love and certainly not of loving someone like him.

“Aren’t you going to regret this? You can still leave, and I would not blame you for not wanting to give up your freedom.” Will said, raising his hand to caress Hannibals cheek, who melted in the touch.

“My dear Will, I do not regret anything. I stopped seeing my compassion for you as inconvenient, it has been a gift that keeps on giving. I never regretted it Will.” Hannibal said, softly kissing Will.

“DR. LECTER, WILL GRAHAM SURRENDER NOW!” a loud voice thundered with a strong french accent. He wasn’t about to go down without a fight. Separating his lips from Hannibals Will turned to look at the spectators. Some tourists looked shocked and scared. Among them were two Parisian police agents, that were rapidly approaching them. They looked into eachothers eyes and silently agreed. They were quickly reached underneath eachothers jackets and pull out the knives they had hidden there in case something like this would happen. They were moving almost synchronized, suprising the police men with a single stab to the throat. They took their guns and watched the police men gargle on their own blood until they slowly stopped struggling.

Most of the tourists had fled the upper floor of the Eiffel Tower and more and more police had came up trying to get Will and Hannibal to surrender. They had tackled about a dozen of officers shooting or stabbing them. They were suprised at the possibility of winning this battle.

Jack Crawford had pried and prodded at Hannibals friends in Berlin. Interrogations that went on for at least ten hours had managed to break Peter and Stefan. They had at first refused to believe that this kind man they met as Robert Mills had been a cannibalistic serial killer and that Will was his accomplice. They told Jack what they knew and how happy and smitten they had looked. Jack soon found Hannibals place completely empty and there was no trace of him or Will other than the stained bedsheets.

Peter had given them his cellphone to call Hannibal and to trace his call. They traced it back to Paris and they were on their way immediately. They had send pictures of Hannibal and Will to the local authorities that were now being brutally slaughtered by the two.

By the time Jack was at the top floor with his agents he was met with at least fifteen dead agents, some shot, some gutted and some with their throat slit. He felt sick knowing that Will had to be responsible for at least some of them.

Will and Hannibal stood opposite of eachother, barely looking at the elevator doors that just opened. Jack was yelling in the background but it just sounded like static noise. Will caressed Hannibals cheek and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

“I guess we surrender now?” Will said, and Hannibal nodded.

Will pulled Hannibal into a final smothering kiss, before finally surrendering. They may have gotten caught, but al least they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @diemetzgermeisterin <3


End file.
